


So Tell Me About That

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Discussion of Gender, Featuring my MC, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: Aimee asks two demons and an angel about their gender.This expresses my headcanon concerning how demons and angels would feel about gender.  They are immortal beings who can change form and are not bound by societal norms so why would they care about gender presentation?Non-binary people and trans people are valid.
Kudos: 43





	So Tell Me About That

“Do you know what I like the best about the Devildom?” Aimee shut Levi’s bedroom door and flopped onto the futon couch next to Asmo.

“Present company excluded.” She amended. This earned her a snuggle and a kiss from Asmo. Levi made a fake gagging noise from where he was grabbing a DVD for them to watch. But he smiled at her when she stuck her tongue out at him.

“What?” Simeon asked from where he was admiring Levi’s TSL figurines. 

“The gender-neutral restrooms.”

There was a pause and then all three of them laughed at her.

“No, I’m serious!”

“Is that not a thing in the human realm?” Levi asked confused.

Aimee shook her head, “Typically they’re hard to find. It’s always ‘women’ or ‘men.’”

Simeon looked perplexed, “But what if you’re not a woman or a man?”

Aimee shrugged, “They kind of make you pick.”

Asmo snorted, “Well that’s just ridiculous.”

“Seriously.” Levi looked annoyed and he jabbed the DVD into the player harder then perhaps was necessary. “Just ‘LMAO good luck’? ‘Sorry not sorry?’”

Simeon looked like he was thinking, “It’s the norm in the celestial realm too. I never thought about it honestly.”

“There are whole groups of humans who get mad about it too. Some of them cite capital G God for it too.”

Simeon snorted and looked a little angry about that, “Never said a word about it.”

“Can confirm.” Levi said sitting next to her, “I mean, we say Father but that’s just because there isn’t a good translation outside of Enochian or Demonic.” 

“It’s supposed to be gender-neutral?”

“Of course!” Asmo exclaimed, “The ideas of what makes a "man" or "woman" are made up. It’s a human societal concept. We don’t have it.”

“But you identify as men?”

Asmo shook his head. “Right now, I do. But certainly not all the time. I don’t really care about what pronouns people use for me.”

“I don’t either.” Simeon agreed. “So long as they don’t use it.”

Asmo wrinkled his nose, “Ew someone called you ‘it’?”

Levi put a piece of candy in his mouth, “I mean I usually prefer to present as ‘masculine’ but that has nothing to do with how I feel. Honestly, I usually **don’t** choose. People jump to their own conclusion.”

Aimee was fascinated, “Wait so you can choose all of that?”

“Naturally.” Asmo responded, “We’re demons! And an angel.” He politely nodded to Simeon who smiled at the inclusion.

Simeon leaned against Aimee, the familiarity made her smile and she kissed his cheek.

“It doesn’t bother you when I call you ‘Big Brother’ then Simeon?”

Simeon patted her head, “Not at all. As I said, I don’t really care what pronouns or gender someone assigns to me. I’m me.”

Aimee cocked her head thinking, “I’d like to ask a question but I’m afraid it might be rude.”

“Go ahead.”

“Shoot.” 

“Ask away.”

They all chorused together.

“If you don’t ask, then it leads to ignorance which can sometimes be worse,” Simeon said.

“True that is.” Levi agreed in his best Yoda impression, “Ignorance leads to fear. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.”

“What’s that from?”

“Star Wars.” Aimee replied, “If you’ve never seen it, Simeon, we are watching that tonight. But anyway, can you change your presentation by changing your physical features? Like how your clothing in your demon form is a glamour?”

They all smiled and glanced at each other. Asmo went first. He stood from the futon couch and the air around him shimmered. His form changed immediately. It was still clearly Asmo but now he had breasts and wider hips. His lips were fuller, and he smiled. When he spoke, his voice was the same.

“Ta-dah!”

“Nice.” Said Levi who also stood and changed. 

He didn’t look too much different but when he spoke his voice was higher. “I like being more neutral.”

“I do as well,” Simeon replied.

“Are you going to change?”

“I just did.” Simeon smiled, “But I’m not showing you what changed. Saying there is a universal ‘tell’ for a person’s gender is factually incorrect anyway.”

The air shimmered again and then they were as they always appeared to her. The four of them sat on the couch again and there was a pleasant silence for a time.

“I think that’s really cool.” Aimee said at last, “I wish humans were more understanding and relaxed like demons and angels seem to be.”

“I’d say some parts of the world are.” Said Simeon comfortingly, “People are learning.”

“Once you know better, you do better. Or try to.” Asmo agreed.

“Do you feel uncomfortable now?” Levi asked Aimee nervously looking up at her through his bangs.

Aimee laughed, “Of course not! I love you. Gender or body type may change but you’re still **you** Levi. It takes a very special person to marathon the extended Lord of the Rings with me.”

“That reminds me, Beel wants in next time. Someone tipped him off to hobbit breakfast.”

“Aw, man…” She laughed, “we’re going to need more food.”


End file.
